


Kiss Day

by baldbitch



Category: Holostars
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldbitch/pseuds/baldbitch
Summary: Ouga just become adapted to the culture of this world he staying in, but there is one thing from this world that catch his attention.
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Kudos: 29





	Kiss Day

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for kisu no hi months ago, when i was a baby in holostar fandom (i still am tho lol) and Kaoru is still be a Vtuber (sad). A such, it's kiiinda OOC BUT WHATEVER RIGHT THIS IS THE FIRST EVER HOMOSTARS FANFIC (in ao3) WE LOVE STARTING A REVOLUTION
> 
> also special thanks for my nasty friend for beta-ing this we stan supporting sis

Apparently today is some sort of special day among Japanese, something that Ouga only knew hours ago from a bunch of giggling school girls as he rode a train to Kaoru's house. It's something like, 'Kiss Day'? From what he heard from those loud girls, it's some sort of important celebration in which you're supposed to kiss people you cherish and appreciate? He didn't fully get it because the girls got off the train after one of them said that, but this Kiss Day occupied his mind all the way to Kaoru's.

When he arrived at Kaoru's house, instead of being greeted by the pink-haired man, the one who opened the front door was none other than Shien. A mafia boss, despite his behavior and easygoing personality, who came from another universe just like him.

"Where's Kaoru?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

"In the bathroom." Shien answered. "Probably taking a shit. He asked you to wait in his room."

He wasted no time and followed Shien to Kaoru's bedroom on the second floor. Just like the person who occupied it, obviously the room is filled with 'cute and feminine' aesthetics.

He leaned on Kaoru's bed, stretching his legs after taking a senbei from the round table in front of him while Shien casually lie down on the bed, his attention focused on a manga he’s reading. As they both wait for Kaoru, the majin remembered the talk about Kiss Day, wandering if Shien knew about it. They both came from another universe after all, although it seemed that Shien world's culture still have some things identical to this world.

"Hey, Shien. You know about Kiss Day?"

"Huh? What's that?"

Ah, so he doesn’t know huh.

"It's one of important day in this world." He explained to the jackal who’s now looking at him with piqued curiosity. "Apparenly, today you're supposed to celebrate it with the people you care about by kissing them."

"Huh..." Shien replied. "Interesting, those thing doesn't exist on my world."

Now, what he's doing in the next second surprised even him, like it's all happening so fast that he didn't have time to process what the hell is going on with his mind, because the next thing he realized is that he's kissing Shien.

In the cheek, unfortunately.

Shien was stunned for a brief moment, before he looked at Ouga with confused look, eyebrow raised at his sudden act. "Huh? What the hell are you..."

"A-Ah, no, it's just..." Ouga panicked, his mind in shambles thinking about what he just did. In spur of the moment, he blurted the words that first popped on his mind. "W-Well, I've told you about Kiss Day right? I was just showing you what human in this world do on this day, since you and Kaoru are my precious friends."

That wasn't smooth at all. Anyone could grow suspicious from his reply, but thankfully Shien is either too dumb or too innocent, letting it slide with a soft "Huh...".

Ouga sighed in relief. God, what the hell was he thinking?! Thank God it just a peck on the cheek and not a full blown kiss on the lips. He can't imagine if that's what happened instead.

"Should I kiss you then?" Shien's sudden question made Ouga turned his head towards him in surprise. Like, did he just said that? What the heck is going on?

Now he has 2 choices. One, he could playfully shrug it off and be like, "What the hell, man?" and then tease the mafia boss as a means of distraction until he wouldn't attempt to do it anymore.

Two? He could just agree to it and let Shien kiss him. I mean, look at him. His friend is undeniably cute and he suddenly grow curious about what will happen if they're really kissing each other. But, but...

"Sure, and then both of us can kiss Kaoru."

He lacked restriction and let himself be tempted with the idea of planting his lips on Shien's. He didn't know why, he was pretty sure he thought of Shien as a mere friend before, but recently... especially today... he just, felt this strong will of wanting Shien. And this might be his only chance, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

So he leaned forward, with the mafia boss looking embarrassed for a second before he also...

There was a sound of a door been opened, complete with a figure of pink-haired guy looking confused and surprised about what he just witnessed. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

...

Damn Kaoru and his third-wheeling.

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to kageyama shien and aragami ouga or i'll punch you also leave a kudos onegai


End file.
